Monster musume Monster shorty's
by zFluffyy
Summary: Had to replace this one and lost a lot of chapters due to my own screw up when trying to add another chapter, will continually update and replace lost chapters as I can.


i do not own anything of the monster musume universe, only the Oc characters i create that are not in the monster musume series, all credit goes to the owners of monster musume and any use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit guidlines.  
A series of short stories inspired by another writer of monster musume fan fiction.  
I also want to give a big shout out to Psytronix for inspiring this series of short stories after reading his wonderful one shots.

had to pull and replace this one, I badly screwed it up trying to add a new chapter, sorry about that folks.

[M] mature content and situations.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A new beginning.

This story begins a few months prior.  
A good day, a wonderful day, I had gotten the raise that had been coming for some time plus a bonus, so I was out celebrating.  
When I got home is when it all came crashing down.

You see, my girlfriend, or I should say ex girlfriend was super jealous, apparently my stopping by my favorite karaoke bar and having a drink, which set me about 45 minutes later than usual getting home set her to believing I was cheating on her.

Her domineering, busybody mom who was constantly trying to convince of that very thing didn't help matters either.

Even to the point of accusing me of sleeping with my own mother at one point until she embarrassed herself when she found out that the woman she was accusing me of sleeping with was my mother.

She never forgave me for embarrassing herself.

I came home to a note sitting on the dining room table with her ring on it, my tv and game deck gone and half my cd collection too.  
There was more gone too but mostly junk that didn't have any value.

Now I won't bore you with the contents of the letter other than to say it was nasty with a lot of foul language.

So, because of that I immediately got on the phone and removed her financial rights to everything of mine, particularly the credit cards I have and a good thing too, the next day there was several attempts to withdraw the maximum amount on several of my cards.

That did it, the very next day I signaled my acceptance of a transfer to the Kyoto office I had been offered and moved a few days later after arranging a house there.

Not long after I had a bit of news that made me smile.

A family had taken over the house and moved in once I vacated the house, not long after that my ex showed up with mom in tow and broke the door down assuming I was at work and had changed the locks to keep her out.

They were in the process of looting the house when the new tenants arrived home from a day out and found them in the act and had them arrested.

But that's all several months past history now.

On with the story, moving ahead a few months.

Today was the day, I got up early and went through the house like a whirlwind cleaning everything in sight.

Not sure what she would be I had several different types of food stocked up, fish, fresh vegetables, meats, eggs, even a small stack of hay and some oats just in case, all things I can eat or use in one way or another anyways.

I seriously wanted to make a good first impression, I had never hosted anyone before and wanted to make a good impression.

I was walking around the house giving everything a last once over when I heard a vehicle pull up in front of the house and was on the door just as the inevitable knock came.

In my excitement I think I yanked the door open so fast it seemed to disappear, setting the agent back a step or two with a yelp of surprise.

Ummm, sorry about that I said meekly, blushing in embarrassment, She just huffed at me and announced herself as Ms Smith and introduced me to the girl I was to be caring for.

Her name is liera, light blue scales, wings matching her scale color, light colored, almost pale skin, the typical slitted amber colored eyes of a lamia resting in an incredibly beautiful face.

She wore a white, almost skirt dress type dress that looked like a shortened kimono without the classic traditional bows and long sleeves and has very large breasts.

The first thought that crossed my mind when seeing her was. Boobs, gorgeous, glorious, lovely huge boobs. I'm a horn dog, sue me.  
It was Ms Smiths harrumph that brought me back from my naughty little fantasy.

Ahh, yes, please come in and stepped aside so they could go in.

On the way in my eyes fixed on the lamias lovely backside and I immediately began wishing ill of that dress for having the affrontery to hide such a lovely sight from me, I was so fixated on that lovely sight I missed the small step at the entry, tripped and fell flat on my face with a thud.

They both spun in shock at the thud but I was already rising muttering I was ok and blushing so furiously it set them giggling.  
I should really watch that step I said and smiled, for some reason that set them off into another fit of giggling.

That's when Liera said she liked it here and wanted to stay.

So, after the usual speech about what I can and can't do Ms Smith took her leave.

What I didn't know is an event a few days later would change things between me and Liera.

Lets move ahead a few days.

I got home that day worn but happy, I had been promoted to floor supervisor at my firm which meant a boost in pay, Liera was thrilled.

As my usual I drew myself a bath with liera hanging out by the door and trying to find an excuse to peek in.

She had gotten clingy and affectionate over the past few days, after we had our usual dinner and sat on the couch and snuggled, always enjoy that, when I announced I was tired and headed off to bed she told me a curious thing.

Darling, as she came to call me, whatever you do don't come out of your room tonight, it would be bad.

I nodded, being tired it didn't sink I and I was soon in bed fast asleep.

I woke about midnight to a strange presence in my room.

I had forgotten to lock the door, when I opened my eyes I saw it was Liera, more than that, she was completely naked and teasingly trailing her fingers softly around my chest and stomach.

She smiled when she saw I was awake and leaned down and kissed me, and not just any kiss, a deep, long loving kiss, she slid her tongue into my mouth and let it play with mine in that kiss.

Wha? was all I got out when she finally broke that kiss before she placed an index finger across my lips indicating no talking.

By this time I noticed my pajama bottoms had been slid down and my cock was already raging hard and wet as if something had been done already.

Oh fuck this, she finally said and slid herself on top of me but being carful not to rest her full weight on me and began rubbing her nethers against my stiffness desperately, hungrily.

It wasn't long before her body made an odd twist and I felt my cock slide into her with her letting out a pleased passionate moan, that did it, I grabbed a double handful of her lovely backside and thrust hard up into her.

I felt the head of my cock meet a barrier inside of her pussy and break through it as I thrusted.

She let out a pained gasp and I froze.

Your a... Virgin? I asked surprised.

She nodded, I stayed still for a moment until she began to move her own hips back and forth.

I began matched her movements, we pretty much spent the night fucking each other raw.

A few days and many fucks later Ms Smith visited, she went over what can and can't be done again and asked, have you done anything with her? you know that even popping her cherry can be considered harming her.

Yes we have Liera's voice cam from behind as she slid up behind me ,wrapping her arms around my waist, twice on the couch 5 times in the bath, 3 times on the floor in here, once in the backyard and 15 times in his bed.

LIERA ! I said loudly but Ms Smith only laughed.

You two she, chortled as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. Your doing well to have taught her such crude humor already, I gave Liera THAT look and she blushed, well, I have some news your both going to like I suspect.

The species exchange bill has been modified to allow liminals and humans to marry and I'm looking for a test case, looks at me seriously, so tell me, do you want to marry liera?

I didn't have to look at liera to know what was coming.

Marry? Well, I confessed, the idea isn't an unpleasant one, Liera pounced, I was suddenly on the floor with a bang and an oof.

Liera, easy, remember your stronger than I am, I said once I had gotten my breath back.

Liera didn't care, she was so overly excited had Ms Smith not been there, I honestly think I would have gotten raped. Not that I would have thought of it as rape.

Oh please, yes,yes,yes,yes, I want toooooooo, liera started to whine in that ever soo sweet, I want voice of hers, how could I say no to that.

Ok,ok love, I'll marry you, just ease off a bit, your squeezing me a bit to hard.

That settles my next question then Ms Smith said, I'll make the arrangement's and get hold of your boss and arrange a little get to know each other time for you and Liera with your boss.

Me an Liera smiled at each other knowing the next few days would be sleepless to say the least.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The farm.

last I remember was the fight.  
Raiders had hit the farm, they were destroying everything in their paths, and taking everything they could get their hands on.

I came out of the house rifle in hand, keeping low as I moved and firing madly at them, I think I hit two of them from the howls of pain, but then something hit me in the side, hard, and I went down.

Mara, crossed my mind as I lay there, my minotaur, she was in the barn.

That's when I heard a thunderous, massive, enraged bull like bellow from the direction of the barn and the sound of a fierce, bloody fight going on, I lost consciousness, my last thought as the world went away for a little while was, Mara.

I woke a few days later in someone's bed, there was a lovely raptor girl there looking after me.

Where... Where am I? Easy, the raptor girl said, gently pulling a blanked up over me, your on the Martins spread, your girlfriend brought you here.

Girlfriend? MARA! I shouted and sat bolt upright and immediately groaned and fell back on the bed, Dammit the girl snapped, LEANN! She yelled, GET THE NEEDLE AND THREAD! DAMNED IDIOT JUST BUSTED HIS STITCHES!

I think I passed out again, when I woke Mara was there, one of her horns had been broken in the fighting and she was pretty well battered and bruised up and was sporting a massive black eye, but still looked solid enough to handle a fire dragon, you damn fool was the first thing she said, giving me a fright like that, nearly getting yourself killed.

I smiled, you look a little worse for wear yourself dear, she chuckled, bravest thing I ever saw a human do, but damn foolish, she said as she pointed at me.

Not much left of the farm she said, getting right down to it, they managed to burn the barn, the house, tore up a lot of equipment, it cost them dearly doing it, I managed to save the strong box so we can afford to rebuild.

You killed 3 of them with that old squirrel gun of yours, I got 6, the rest fled when they heard the other folks coming and trust me, they were legging it.

You should have seen the raptor twins, those girls can RUN.

They ran down one of the raiders on foot, pulled him down off of his horse and tore him up something fierce, he survived thankfully, their father got to them in time to keep them from killing him, I'm taking a shot at making him talk later, cracks her knuckles with a grim smile on her lips.

We heard Mara's bellowing all the way down here, Mr Martin said as he stepped into the room, I sent my girls on ahead, the harpy girls from over on the Stinson's spread got there nearly as fast.

The rest of us legged it up to your spread as fast as we could with folks coming as fast as possible from some of the other spreads, we got there in time to see Mara here literally in the middle of a pack of those raiders, I tell ya, that girl of yours was a sight, was tossing them about like wet rags when we got there.

I tell ya, that girl of yours is an ungodly, holy terror when she's pissed, Mara blushed, never did see anyone fight like she can.

Well, she's a minotaur, I told him, there's not many that can match one once they close in for a fight, even a fire drake will hesitate to get up close and personal with a minotaur, Mara positively beamed when I said that.

We talked awhile, I started to droop so Mara and him left me to sleep.

A few days later I was well enough to walk a bit, so Mr Martin got a wagon and Mara pulled us back up to the farm so I could see the damage, it was bad, but could be rebuilt thankfully, looking over the scene Mr martin started to talk.

I remember when your folks first arrived here, this place was nothing but a rocky field that no one wanted, a plow breaker, but they bought it anyways and worked hard to clear it and make it livable.

I'm glad your gonna rebuild, don't want no new neighbors.

I could also hear the raptor twins talking as we looked over the farm, you remember what it looked like when we got here? yeah said the other, house on fire, barn burning and Mr Parker laying on the porch in a pool of blood.

Remember what Mara did? one said to the other, yeah, Mara came charging out of the barn horns down and blasted through a bunch of those raiders like they were nothin but air.

Yeah, that was fun to see, but when she saw her man down, that's when it got scary.

Never seen the like, she let out a bellow the like of which I have never heard and went berserk on those raiders when she thought her man had been killed.

Yeah, remind me to never piss Mara off again.

I chuckled, that's my Mara alright I thought.

A few more days had passed when I decided it was time to do something I had been intending to do for awhile, we were all sitting around outside, Mr Martin picking at a guitar he had bought some time ago.

Mara, could you go get the strong box for me? I don't think I can lift it yet.

Sure thing she responded and rose, returning shortly with it, I opened it and took out a small box, had Mara put the strong box back then called her over to me and had her help me stand.

I been meanin to do this for some time, I opened the box revealing a large ring in it, taking her right hand I slipped the ring onto her middle finger, I guess you know what I'm askin love, I said to her.

She smiled and very gently bonked me on my head, then kissed me, softly, sweetly, years of longing and passion revealing itself in that kiss. it's about damned time, husband.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The park.

I woke, something didn't seem quite right, no sounds beyond that annoying cricket that made it's home in my wall somewhere, no odd movements, but something seemed off.

That cricket was up to it's usual racket, I figured that's what had woken me, so I threw a book at the wall in the general direction that reep, reep was coming from and fell back to sleep.

The next day, the nights incident already forgotten I had gone out to do a bit of shopping, it still amazes me sometimes that creatures once thought to be nothing more than myth and legend are living among us humans and with very little trouble, like the fellow that lives down the street from me, guy has 6 of them living with him, must be some kind of special man crossed my mind as lewd images appeared in my mind making me chuckle as I stepped into the store and begin my shopping.

It didn't take me long, I didn't need a lot so I headed home, As I got to the block I lived on I heard the sounds of some kind of fight going on and whatever was fighting sounded big, really big, I was right, A centaur and a wyvern were going at it and going at it hard with no holding back, it looked like blood was about to fly when both of then suddenly stopped, grabbing their ears as if in pain, both shuddered and collapsed to their knees.

Walking up to them was the guy that lived down the street, huffing and blowing on some kind of whistle, but I didn't hear a sound he stopped once he got to them then verbally unloaded on them.

WHAT, did I tell you two about getting along? But she started it the wyvern whined, Master knows me better than that the centaur shot back, but you did, calling me a worm.

She giggled and softly bonked the wyvern on the head, not a worm as in the kind that crawls through the ground eating dirt silly, a wyrm, with a y not an o, wyrm.  
Oh, the wyvern exclaimed in emb

arrassment and blushed, perhaps I should be more clear when I speak as well and remember your still learning the ways of humans.  
That would be for the best the man said, now both of you, house, now ! or do you want to explain to Ms Smith why you two were out her in the street alone and fighting? I chuckled, and he has 6 of them, I wonder how he does it.

Most of the day after that there was nothing else and it got boring so I went out for a walk, trust me that was the one day I SHOULD have stayed home, but am very happy I didn't.  
First, a little visit to my favorite eatery, an hour later now pleasantly full after a nice lunch I decided to take a walk through a local park.

Walking through the park was rather pleasant, peaceful, lot's of kids running about having fun, and lot's of pretty girls to enjoy looking at, I was enjoying myself quite a bit.

About the time I decided to turn and head home I heard what sounded like a cross between a growl and a tremendous sneeze, Grrrr, grrr, grrrr, AHHH CHOOOOO ! Then again, and again, it was so fearsome it sounded like who ever it was, was trying to blow their brains out of their ears.

Now you know I just had to check this out.

Everyone else was running as if some kind of dangerous animal was on the loose, me? I headed towards the sounds of those massive sneezes, turns out I was closer than I thought, rounding a clump of bushes, I arrived just in time to catch one of those tremendous sneezes right in my face.

GAH! Blech... Ugh... MAJOR sour face. I grabbed a hand/paw and pulled whoever it was out of the bushes they were in and got them over to a nearby fountain, the sneezes started to ease off as I washed my face, when I finally got my face clean I turned to whoever it was and got quite a shock, it wasn't anything fearsome at all, it was a girl, a cow, bovine type, large breasted and incredibly beautiful.

Ummm, thank you she stuttered blushing, I don't know what happened there, looks like you are allergic to something in those bushes, I looked around, where's your host? I asked her.

She looked crestfallen, I don't know she said unhappily, he ran when I started sneezing and disappeared.  
tell you what I said, why don't I wait here with you for awhile, if he doesn't come back in a reasonable time , you can use the telephone at my house.

So we waited and chatted, I found myself liking her, despite being a bovine type, she was smart, bright, and intelligent, with the exception of minotaur's, bovine types tend to not be the brightest people.

That's not to say they are not smart enough to live on their own, they just tend to live in herds and go where the heard goes.

Time wore on with no sign of her host so as I promised, I led her to my house, once I made sure she was comfortable I got out some carrots and radishes and made a plate for her and made sure she ate something, then brought her the telephone.

She dialed and dialed again and again, but no answer, so she dialed a different number and talked to someone.

Before long she called me over as I was keeping a respectful distance and handed me the phone telling me the agent wanted to speak with me.

Hello? I inquired as I spoke into the phone, I understand you have a liminal names Norma at your house came a smooth, rather sexy sounding voice, how did this happen?

I explained the incident to her omitting the face sneeze part, good, it's good to know that some people care about liminals like you.  
Would you be good for keeping her there for the night? yes I said, she's bright and pleasant company, I wouldn't mind at all.

Good, I'll be by your house tomorrow to pick her up. Ok I said.

Let me speak to Norma again please, so I handed the phone back to her.

After a little bit a smile lit her face, really? he said that? I would like that too.

Not long after she pressed the end button and hung up, well, I said, looks like your staying here tonight, so, let's see about making you comfortable.

Her smile grew bigger, have to admit that I was enjoying seeing her smile like that, first, I'm going to set out a platter of vegetables for you so you can eat some whenever you like, then a bath for you, I have an old mumu somewhere around here you can wear while I wash your outfit too. I'll be sleeping on the couch, you'll have my room for the night, so you can have a comfortable nights sleep in a proper bed.

I suddenly found myself wrapped up in a hug, my face between her large breasts, thank you, thank you thank you she said over and over, it isn't a problem I told her, I like your company.

She giggled and squeezed me tighter in that hug, ok, ok I chuckled, don't smother me, she giggled again but let go so I put on a movie and set about getting her platter ready as promised, then went and drew her a bath, I found the mumu and put it in the bathroom and told her the bath was ready when she wanted it.

She was off to the bathroom like a shot leaving me chuckling again.  
in the mean time I got my room ready for her, put down a couple extra blankets and fluffed the pillows, I smiled thinking how much she's going to enjoy this.

She came out of the bathroom in the mumu, so I went in and got her clothes and set about washing them, a bath, good food, and a good nights sleep was crossing my mind and the thoughts of just how precious such little things are.

After all was done I came back to the living room and joined her on the couch wanting to get to know more about my guest, so we talked, half the night had passed before we even noticed it and Norma started to yawn, so I sent her off to bed and settled in on the couch with a pillow and a blanket for the night.

Little did I know what was about to transpire later that night and how different my life would be after that.  
In my dream I was on board a train, it was rocking back and forth almost as if to lull me off to sleep, in the dream the rocking got more pronounced, wilder, bouncing me up and down almost violently, I woke suddenly and found Norma astride my hips, my cock deep inside of her and her bouncing wildly up and down on it.

Without thinking I emitted a lustful growl and grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard up into her, she squealed lustfully and her movements became even wilder, more animalistic, somewhere in the midst's of fucking her I stood up with myself still buried deep inside her and laid her on her back and really went to work, thrusting hard and deeply, she practically became unglued in pleasure and started orgasming one right after another.

I captured one of her nipples with my lips and started to softly suck on it and got a surprise, milk, warm and sweet filled my mouth, she moaned even louder, so I drank as we fucked.

Two hours later we lay there together, snuggled up in each others arms I heard her say, I love you, husband, as I faded off to sleep.  
When I woke I was alone and dressed, I took care of the necessaries and set about making breakfast when Norma came stumbling out of my room and headed into the bathroom, I had hoped she hadn't left.

Not long after, awake and aware Norma came out of the bathroom and looked at me shyly, apprehensively, I simply opened my arms and she literally threw herself into them, I pulled her close in a hug and whispered in her ear, I love you too, wife.

Ms Smith came by later that day but before she could do anything I asked her what I needed to do to be host for Norma, I don't think I could have shocked her any worse, the look of surprise on her face was priceless.

Norma told Ms Smith she wanted to stay, that I had treated her so kindly, unlike her assigned host who barley even looked in her direction and acted like her and the others barely existed, so, Norma was temporarily assigned to me until the paperwork went through and I was officially declared her host.

Recently the species exchange bill had been modified to allow marriage between liminals and humans, I, myself, on that day made a stop at a jewelry store to pick something up for Norma, it was going to be a very happy day today, I whistled a bright sunny tune on my way home seemingly lost in pleasant thoughts as I fingered the small box in my pocket.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Doujin.

A quiet night, peaceful, silent, we lay there under the stars just enjoying the peace of the moment.  
I had brought my wife here once before but during the day, that was a mistake, you see, my wife is an echidna and they have a very bad reputation.

Everyone that was here either suddenly found excuses to leave or made rude gestures in our direction, one old busybody even called the police and made a bunch of wild accusations as we sat well away from everyone just having a lunch.

I saw the police coming and got on my phone, who are you calling the officer demanded as they walked up, hands on gun butts, put the phone down right now ! I raised the phone to him, Ms Smith from the interspecies agency want's to talk to you officer I responded so he snatched the phone from my hand and snapped WHAT ! into it.

let's just say he changed his attitude very quickly and left quite a bit meeker than he arrived.

This kind of prejudice went even further, For years where I worked there was never any problems, now, nearly everyone has one issue or another, usually demanding to be served by someone else when I am the sole owner and employee of the shop.

Several customers no longer bring their business here, not that it really affects my business much, I have a good mail order sideline through my business going and that more than compensates for the losses.

I could be running my business from home but I would rather be here at the shop when working.  
On a lark, I got a crazy but fun idea, I hired my wife to work in the shop.

Whenever someone demands to be served by someone else I sick my wife on the counter, the looks of astonishment and surprise are priceless, when someone complains about that, I remind them they demanded to be served by someone else and then demand that they explain to my wife why they wanted her to serve them.

Works like a charm nearly every time, shuts most of them up very quick.

Those that continue to complain are usually told to leave my shop and never return.

There was one day that being married to an echidna was very handy, a group of obvious thugs stepped into my shop, after casing my place a bit one of them approached the counter and began asking me what kind of insurance I had, I told him better than you can provide.

He frowned and pulled out some kind of metal tipped club, I heard something start rattling behind me and the thug froze in his tracks, his face going white.

Now I said, what kind of insurance do YOU have? if you want to get out of here alive, I suggest you start for the door right now, and don't run, you'll only excite her, oh and before you go, my WIFE has your scents now, if any of you ever show around anywhere on this street again I guarantee she or one of her sisters will hunt you down and show you why echidnas have such a bad reputation, they will never quit or give up until they get you, don't count on the species exchange bill to save your ass either.

they walked out of the shop, breaking into a dead run as soon as they cleared the door, my wife, excited from the prospect of having to deal with them kissed the back of my neck and dragged her teeth sensuously across my shoulder, so I stepped up front, locked the door and put up the back in 30 minutes sign and dragged my dearest into the back of the shop.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Not all battles are with swords.

Someone was carrying me, when I came to I felt someone's arms around me and the wind whistling past my ears.  
There was the sound of hooves moving fast, some voices, but nothing else for awhile after that.

Waking again later I found myself in a large bed, lifting the blanket on me I could see I was naked to my waist and my wounds had been bandaged by someone skilled in healing arts. I see your finally awake a voice said from across the room, I looked over in that direction and there was a centaur, but not just any centaur, wonder of wonders, it was a unicorn.

Be at ease human she said, no harm will befall you here, as to where you are, your in the kingdom of Aldor.

ALDOR? How? She smiled, yes, Aldor is very real, just like centaurs, she walked up to the bedside with shod hooves clopping metallically on the floor and pinched me, OW ! HEY! Hay is for horses silly human, then giggled, Oh, I get it now and giggled more.  
Once she calmed down, how did you get here? my sister brought you, a knock on the bedroom door as she spoke, yes? Enter she spoke towards the knock.

In walked another unicorn, my jaw drooped, the first one was beautiful, but her, she was the stuff a horny young mans dreams were made of in the flesh.

Her skin, light, almost alabaster colored, white furred, hair almost platinum blond, her human upper body shapely and large breasted, beautiful, almost heart shaped face and blue eyed.

The first one reached over and lifted my chin, closing my mouth and said to the one that had entered, I think he likes you sis, then giggled.

You think so? the second one said, I broke into their conversation, why would I not? I asked, both of you are lovely, a beautiful sight for eyes fortunate to behold such lovely creatures even once.

They both blushed charmingly, i'll give you this human, you certainly have good manners the first one said to me.

I smiled. I motioned to the one that had joined us to approach, when she did I seized hold of her right hand gently and raised it to my lips and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it before she could react, I said to her as she stood there in shock, still hand in my hand, Milady, thank you, I owe you my life, in what way may I be of service to repay this debt?

I looked over at the other, my thanks extend to you and the ones helping and hosting me as well, I owe you all my life.

The girl who's hand I held spoke, I...I', N..Nell, and blushed furiously but did not try to withdraw her hand, I smiled and kissed her hand once more before letting go of it, and my name is Jonethan, Jon for short if it please you Milady.

The first one smiled again, with such manners you will do well here she commented, Nell, lets let the human rest, you can visit him again later when he's stronger.  
She looked at me more seriously, as to debt, I'm sure we can think of some way to allow you to repay that.

A few days later after I had began getting up and moving about Nell arrived with a wonderful outfit, bid me dress, waiting patiently with her back turned as I dressed, then picked up a basket she was carrying and led me outside to a large, park like area.

This is our practice grounds she told me, nights and nights to be often come here and practice their arts, race, and other things, There will be an official practice session shortly and I thought we could heave a meal together and observe.  
A most wonderful idea I said to her, lead on my beautiful friend.

That afternoon was indeed a very pleasant time, Nell was wonderful company and described everything beautifully, her smile was a wonder to behold as well.

A few days later the lord of the house, King if you will, requested my presence.

Welcome human he said as I approached and bowed, I trust you have been pleased with the hospitality you have been accorded?  
It has been most wonderful my lord I responded, much more than I could have expected or deserved.

He smiled, my daughter was right, you do have decent manners and a sense of propriety, I owe you and everyone her that aided in my rescue and recovery my life my lord, is there some service or some way I may be of service to repay it?

His smile only grew wider, do you have any family that would miss you? he asked, no my lord, if it pleases you, I will explain.  
Please, by all means he responded, do tell.

I launched into the tale of my youth and how I became a night, after which he sat musing for a time, not high born you say? but given special disposition by the lord of your land and granted the title?

I like that he announced, not all true knights are high born young man, some of the very best come from ordinary folks and what makes them the best is there very birth and youth.

It saddens my heart that you lost your family as you did but it is also a good thing, because as of now I name you a knight of my house and appoint you as emissary to your people.

A cheer rose from those around us, and now, a further bit of business before we get you officially settled into your new post.

NELL, he called out, yes father? Came her lovely voice from the side of the room, it's time my daughter.

She approached and knelt before me, my lord she said, I have watched you heal, helped you understand, walked with you, and spoke with you on many occasions, among my people it is common and expected for one to eventually find a lord that they would serve, I have found mine.

To you, I swear my service and absolute loyalty if you would have it.

Are you certain of this my lady? I asked her, yes I am certain she said, very well, I accept your service with a glad heart.

She motioned to her back, please my lord, mount, I moved closer and sat astride her, she rose and literally pranced about the room as if showing off a precious jewel, then stopped when once before the lord of the land again.

he raised his hand and the entire hall broke out in cheers.

Since then I have chosen to stay in Aldor, Nell, she became much more than just my beloved servant as well.

I make occasional trips back to my homelands with my dearest Nell, a peace and trade agreement has since been brokered between Aldor and my homeland, and believe me, you think being in a bloody sword swinging battle is tough, try sitting at a table with skilled diplomats and opening negotiations with them, many of whom have prejudices against non humans, but, as they say, money talks.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

What's a girl to do.

My name is Jaimie, I'm about 5"6 tall, brunette, shapely almost to the point of being voluptuous and D cupped.  
unfortunately for guys I am also a lesbian.

Also I have to tell you, I'm a pervert, a female skirt chaser and just as bad as some of you guys hehe.  
My father hates it, my mother refuses to call me her daughter because of it, my brother doesn't care, and my sister, don't even get me started on her, let's just say hateful and egotistical suits her perfectly.

My childhood was for the most part normal until I hit my teens and began developing interests in other girls, mom went berserk and demanded I be kicked out the day she found out, dad, while he hated having a lesbian for a daughter, refused, my brother, like I said didn't care one way or another.

My sister, like mother, refused to have anything to do with me once I was (outed).  
With all that I still got a job, sis did everything she could to get me fired out of nothing more than pure hateful spite for actually having a life, but wound up being told by the owner that if she continued she would be sued for harassing his employees.

So, I spent my teens pretty much supporting myself and saving while going to school, grandma helped there by helping me set up an account and helping me save money for an eventual future move.

Age 19 I moved in with grandma, mother tried to interfere, sis was even worse and wound up not being allowed to even step in grandmas driveway for ever after that. Oh and I should tell you my Parents live in Osaka, grandma lives in Kyushu.

When I was 20 grandma passed away, as soon as she knew, mom immediately demanded I vacate the house and made plans to clear it out and sell it, problem for them was grandmas attorney, she showed up at the house a few days later with a large van and crew including my sister and were met at the end of the driveway by grandmas attorney and given papers ordering them to attend a reading of grandmas will and told if she even thought of trying something until then she would go to jail and be completely disowned from receiving anything.

It turns out grandma had willed her house, property and all her possessions and moneys to me and cut her and the rest of the family completely out of receiving anything anyways and left a letter to be read at the will reading that had some very harsh words for mother, which pissed my mother off to no end, she spent the next 5 years trying everything she could to rip everything out from under me including trying to claim a fake will was the original.

Even so with all that I still sent mother and the family some keepsakes from grandmother, no thanks from any of them but I wasn't expecting it.  
All that really came of that was me completely disowning her and my hateful sister, which in Japan is legal .  
But enough about me, let's get on with the story shall we?

SO, here I am 5 years later and well to do thanks to my loving grandmother, the tiny town down at the bottom of the hill had grown quite a bit and spread out a lot, has a lively night time scene now, recently liminals have migrated to the area and began living in the town as well, I have since met a harpy, a centaur, an eel, even a beetle type.

This morning was interesting, I woke as usual, did my morning routine and was lazing about naked as always watching tv when a loud knock on the door disturbed the peace.

Hold on a minute I shouted, be right there.

I dressed quick not caring if I looked like a slob or not and answered the door, there stood this GORGOUS woman dressed in all black, yes? I asked, what can I do for you as I looked her over and took in every inch of her luscious form.  
She harrumphed regaining my attention when she realized I was looking her over with a bit more than a passing interest.  
I am Ms Smith, I represent the interspecies agency, I have with me your first home stay, wait, what? Homestay? I never signed up for that...

Nonetheless you have been registered as an applicant in our records so I am here to get you squared away.  
How? She showed me a copy of the form and I cursed, I recognized the handwriting, that damnable sister of mine, never will let me have a moments peace ! I'm sorry Ms Smith, but you've been duped by my hateful sister, she faked my application.

WHAT?!, FAKED? Ms Smith said loudly, well, she said once she regained her composure, I don't suppose you could host someone at least overnight till I sort this out?

I can do that, where are they? she made a motion towards the car and out stepped one of the most gorgeouse creatures I have ever seen.  
My reaction was instant, in my mind went straight into the gutter, OMFG, OMG OMG, OMG, CUUUUTTEEEE, SOOOO CUUUTTEEE. The girl smiled shyly as she walked up, um, hello, my name is Sharon, I'm a Kobald.

H...Hello cu, sorry, Sharon, please, come in and make yourself comfortable, her and Ms Smith came in and parked on a couch, Ms Smith explained what had happened but told her she could stay here for the night regardless, I spoke up, actually, no need to hurry your investigation, I looked over at Sharon again and cute ran through my mind along with the image of what she would look like naked, why don't you take your time and make sure you find everything before you move on that bitch I have for a sister.

Ms Smith smiled, very well, I can count on her being here for a few days then? yes I said, I even have a room perfect for her already too.

Excellent, she pulled out some papers from a briefcase and laid them out, sign here, and here, and here too, then your initials here, and here.

After signing all that I suddenly had the feeling Sharon was here to stay, not that I minded, she is much better to look at than the walls and boring tv, she pulled out a couple books on Kobald physiology, went over the do's and don't of a homestay and took her leave.

Well, Sharon, my name is Miko, welcome to my home, what say you we get you settled in and I'll make us something to eat.  
She smiled shyly and said sure, where is my room? Ok then room first, then eat, you ok with that? She smiled her tail finally beginning to wag sending cuuutttteee across my mind again and I led her off to her room.

I got up, grabbed her bag and led her to the guest room directly next to mine and let her go in first, I watched and started to drool, O...M...G... her ass, grade a heart shaped, lovely booty for the plunder was my thought. There I go, mind straight into the gutter again.

I stood there staring and drooling until her happy bark snapped me out of it, soo beautiful she barked happily, such a huge room, are you sure it's ok? yes I said it's perfectly ok and my rooms right next to yours in case you need anything.

She was suddenly on me, had me wrapped up in a hug before I had a chance to so much as twitch, Thank you soo much she was saying over and over as I wrapped my arms around her, Smiling, I hugged her back and then I couldn't help myself, I snuck a hand down her back and got a good feel of that grade a booty of hers.  
She didn't seem to notice so I left my hand there as we hugged.

After that, things settled down to a normal routine and we got to know each other better, Ms Smith had stopped by to let me know my sis had been arrested on forgery charges and that she would be bringing some new forms for me to fill out since Sharon was obviously happy here.

Sharon was really affectionate, always hugging and wanting to snuggle, of course I didn't mind at all, in fact I got just as affectionate with her as well.

At first I thought it was a bad thing having someone stay at the house, Sharon proved that all wrong, in fact I soo want our relationship to be soo much more but I'm afraid of scaring her off, wow was I in for a surprise a couple days later.

Sharon sometimes had a habit of sneaking into my room at night and snuggling up to me, while I slept, what Ms Smith had neglected to tell me is to lock my door on full moons.

Sharon came in one night a little earlier than usual when I was still awake, so I played at being asleep as she crawled into bed with me and snuggled up, it was not long before I felt fingers tracing around one of my nipples, I heard her breath softly I want you soo bad, I wish you were awake.

then I felt her lips on the other nipple and I let out a soft moan, it wasn't much longer before I felt her hand slide down my stomach and down between my legs and her fingers diving in right off and going for it.

That did it, the horny perv in me took over and I spread my legs for her, surprised but too horny to stop she slid own my body and soon I felt her long smooth tongue spreading my lower lips and tracing their way around the inside of them, I grabbed her head head pushed my pussy up into her face, she responded by sliding her long tongue up inside me, I orgasmed, deeply.

She brought me off several more times before I pulled her up off of me and pushed her up until she was riding my face,that's when I had an unexpected surprise, it turns out Sharon is a hermaphrodite with both sets of fully functional organs. I returned the favor several times myself as she squirmed and moaned over me while my hand reached up and stroked her lovely girl cock.  
yes, I Am a lesbian but it's different for someone so sexy that I'm madly in love with like her.

Before long she slid down and slipped her hips between my legs and I felt her cock prodding at me, L... love... I've never... Don't worry my love she murmured, I will be as gentle as I can, that's when I felt her slide into me until she touched my hymen.  
Your... A virgin? She gasped, I was already soo gone in passion all I could gasp out is d... do...don't hurt me...

She began to move back and forth, just far in enough to touch my hymen then back out a little then again and again seemingly endlessly until I orgasmed again, when I orgasmed she thrusted hard into me and broke through that barrier, I was so far gone in pleasure as I orgasmed I never felt it.

She waited patiently for a minute before beginning to thrust again, my hips responding to her on their own, rising into her as she thrusted, p...pp..please... do ddon't stop I moaned out and wrapped my legs around her hips, at first she was slow, gentle and slow but over time as passion built her pace began to pick up, slowly increasing speed as she pushed deeper into me until she was rocking hard and deep into me, that's when I felt something swell and she could no longer pull back very far.  
SHIT ! she muttered, my knot ! I didn't care anymore, I locked my ankles around her back and rocked my hips even harder.  
it wasn't much longer before I felt something hot and sticky spray into me, I orgasmed again.

As we lay together later and her knot subsided enough for us to separate we just lay there, relaxing, She whispered in my ear, I love you honey, Smiling I said I love you too, I don't ever want you to leave.} we pretty much spent the rest of the night confessing our love for one another and having a lot of sex.  
I also found out making love to someone with a penis isn't so bad after all, as long as it's girl.

Next day I took the precaution of ordering a few pregnancy tests just as a precaution and made sure I stocked some condoms as well.

Ms Smith showed up again two weeks later and I informed her that Sharon was here to stay, good Ms Smith said, that saves me a lot of paperwork and trouble, then she informed us of the most recent change to the species exchange bill allowing liminals and humans to marry.

Good thing too, I found out just this morning I'm pregnant.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The love of monster girls.

Mina a lamia, Ember, a fire drake, Rita, an Arachne, Cora, an centaur deer type, and Lita, a lesser demon.

DAAAARRRRLLLIIIINNNNGGGG ! Where are you? I'm down stairs cleaning Embers room, I called back.  
Mina, I love her soo much, my thoughts were, but sometimes, specially coming up on a full moon she get's really clingy, I smiled, it's been 4 years since the change to the exchange bill and another year since an amendment was added to allow for species that for whom polygamy is normal.

aAs I was lost in my thoughts I felt arms wrap around me from behind and two delectable mounds of flesh press against my back, I spun suddenly in her arms eliciting a squeak of surprise from Mina and silenced any complaints before they began with a kiss.

I kissed her strongly, but lovingly, literally ravishing her lips with mine and emitting a soft growl that always made her swoon, my hands were on the soft but firm mounds of her backside squeezing and massaging, all this sent her off into the stratosphere in pleasure.

Once I finally broke the kiss I told her now you know I promised I would clean Embers room today since she hasn't had much time, besides, you have me all night tonight my love, I gave her *that* look and said, I know what I'm having for a midnight snack tonight, and winked, she blushed.

Now scoot, off back upstairs with Rita and practice your cooking love.

She put on one of her amazing smiles and said yes darling and scooted off letting her hips movement be a bit exaggerated which made me growl again.

I smiled thinking that's my slutty little snake that I love so much and went back to work.

A few hours later Ember came back home in her usual foul mood, well, I know how to fix that, I hurried into the bath and filled the tub with hot water and added some herbs that made it smell slightly of Sulphur, chamomile and lavender, I came out and told Ember bath time in a no nonsense tone of voice, she grumbled yeah, yeah. I'm going and headed in.

Twenty minutes later she came out still steaming a bit from the hot water but in a much better mood, beloved, as the calls me, you always know what I need and smiles, then rushes over and picks me up in a gentle but firm hug.

"GET OFF HIM YOU HUSSY" ! came the shout from Mina, ugh... talk about a mood killer.

Yeah? wanna do something about it? Ember shot back in challenge and hugged me deeper into her ample boson.  
MMuuurff Uffff Mooof, OH, I'm sorry beloved as she eased off and I gasped for air.

She put me down and I moved just in time to intercept Mina as she launched herself at Ember causing me, Mina and Ember to fall into a squirming pile of bodies.

THAT'S ENOUGH ! I roared at them once I was able to regain my feet, causing them both to step back in surprise and hang their heads, WHAT, have I told you two about fighting over me?

That your not a toy or possession to be fought over both said in a sad monotone, your our husband.  
Good girls I said and smiled at them and spent the next twenty minutes tending to their needy lips.

That's pretty much what it's like daily here, I got used to it a long time ago, wait, your MARRIED to all of them? That was my brother asking me that had been gone past 5 years.

Yep, I said, and I love them all every one as much as the other, sheesh he breathed, and I thought I was the stud in the family, then broke out laughing as he slapped me on the back, my brother, the stud, who woulda thought, and peeled off into another gale of laughter.

Honey, came a sweet melodious voice from above, I need to talk to you about something, soon, ok?  
Alright babygirl, soon as my brother heads out.

Later that evening and as I started to draw my own bath in preparations for tonight I had completely forgotten about my promise a set of hands softly touched my shoulders and began to massage them, Ah Rita, I smiled as I started to relax.

You wanted to talk about something? She spun me around facing her and kissed me, softly, sweetly, then began unbuttoning my shirt, oh don't worry honey, I know it's Mina's turn tonight, I can still help you into the bath though, then giggled.

true to her word she helped me into the bath, of course getting a few feels of her husband in the process hehe then leaned down and whispered something in my ear that left a huge, glowing smile on my face.

I do my beloved she said, need to get Ms Smith to have a nest built in my chamber beloved, I'm going to lay an egg, A look of shocked surprise crossed my features, you mean your... She blushed a deep crimson color, your going to be a father, she stuttered out and hid her face in her claws.

I woohooed loudly in joy and bent her over backwards as much as I could considering how much stronger than me she is and kissed her again, deeply, passionately and as full of love as any kiss you could ever imagine making her eyes swim in absolute bliss.  
Ohhhhh... beloved... she murmured in bliss and wonder, your lips... then she started making that odd, purring like sound and curled herself up around me, I kissed her again, were going out to celebrate tonight I announced in my no nonsense voice.

So, I sent her out of the bathroom to call Ms Smith to make the arrangements and had her send Mina in, spent the next hour tending to Minas needs and after dressing we went out.  
At our favorite restaurant we sat, me with a gorgeous lamia on one arm, an equally gorgeous, exotically beautiful Arachne on the other, we celebrated, word got out among the patrons of the place and we suddenly found ourselves being bought drinks, desserts, couples stopping by the table to express their congratulations and even two couples asking to join us and help us celebrate.

On the way home we ran into a little trouble though, We encountered a gentleman and a centaur surrounded by a bunch of thugs, two of them had him immobilized, two others had her by the arms and a third was reaching for the centaurs breasts, Rita was the first to act, webbing them all in short order, Mina using that long strong tail of hers to dump them all in a pile.

Then a third, unexpected voice out seemingly of no where, , bullies, pathetic, not a single one of you has the BALLS to go after them one on one alone, out of the shadows came Ember, EMBER I exclaimed, you know your not supposed to be out alone, I know, but I'm not letting my mate go out without keeping an eye on him, I chuckled, I should remember that protective nature of yours.

Now, turning her attention back to the thugs, what should we do with them? I dunno love I said, am I going to have to turn my back again? She caught on quick to what I was thinking, one of the things I love about her.

You can't touch us ! yelled one of the thugs, if I call the right people... And what makes you think your going to get that chance? Rita said to them following suit as she leaned over them and flashed her fangs.

I jumped into it myself, My girls, I said, they won't hurt me because I've earned their trust and loyalty, and they ARE my women in every possible way, all three beamed at my words, and all three are hungry, so, tell me, should I turn them loose on you? I do so enjoy watching my women eat, or do you think you've learned a bit of a lesson here tonight? They passed out cold, every one of them leaving me and the girls laughing.

Umm, thank you, came a voice from behind them, I turned, your welcome , Mina she went over to the centaur and hugged her, it's ok now, their not going to hurt you anymore, The man shook my hand, I'm Kimihito, thank you, I'm Joseph, transplanted from America and it was a pleasure, you and your woman going to be ok? I noticed that the centaur blushed when I mentioned her as his woman.

As we chatted the girls kinda pulled off to one side and I could see the centaur whom I came to know as Centorena repeatedly blushing and occasionally looking over at Kimihito with a longing in her eyes.

Have you ridden her yet? I asked quickly adding it's really not my business, just curious, Yep, he said to me, several times, watch her out of the corner of your eye, see that look on her face I told him the next time she looked our way? yes, he responded, that is the look of a woman in love, she WANTS you my friend, as much more than her Master, really? He asked, I'm sure of it judging from how she looks at you, you need to make her your woman, your wife.

B..but what about the others? If your girls are anything like mine they will gladly share their husband rather than lose him, you, look at Ember, fire drakes are notoriously possessive and jealous, but she shares me with my other wives, and I cannot tell you just how proud that makes me of her.

Ember looked in my direction and winked, damn I muttered with a chuckle, I forgot about a fire drakes hearing, Ember briefly covered her mouth as if suppressing a laugh, anyways, returning to the conversation, you can help in a way too, by letting the girls know in subtle ways that you love them all, deeply, and want them all, yes, I see the way you look at Centorena too, you want her as badly.

Well, I... A smile from me, nothing wrong with that, I suspect you have a wonderful future in store for you, one that even you cannot imagine my friend, oh, here, hands him a paper with my address on it, why don't you bring Centorena by from time to time, and maybe the other girls, she's already made friends with mine and it would give us a break and let them enjoy the company of other liminals for awhile.

You got it he said, but I think I need to get my ahem... wife home, we got a few things to talk about in private, he smiled and called Centorean over to him and surprisingly told her he was riding her home, she surprisingly smiled and said, spoken like a true lord my Master and knelt down so he could mount and trotted off towards their home.

Odd, Ember said as we started on out own way home, for someone so strong and confidant as her she suddenly became quite submissive to his demands, Sometimes my loves, speaking to all three of my lovely wives, while not true in Embers case, those that have to be strong and protect others and loved ones are quite submissive TO those, or the one they love deeply.

later that night the whole house got treated to the passion filled cry, OOOHHH DARLING!

The next morning I was the first to wake and found I couldn't move, I was pinned by several set of arms and bodies, looks like the girls got a bit jealous again I muttered to myself with a soft chuckle Ember, Rita, Lisa, and even Cora had joined us sometime after I had fell asleep, thank goodness I had that huge, custom made bed built and installed.

I started kissing faces softly, girls I said gently as they began to stir, we have to get up, more kisses, a few kisses back and good mornings and a few gropes from all of us *hehe* we all finally stirred ourselves enough to get up, after breakfast I found myself confronted by them, we all have to talk to you darling, that was Mina.

So we all went into the living room, all still undressed but that was normal for the household, Ember took over as spokeswoman, we all know that Rita is pregnant and going to lay a fertilized egg beloved treasure, *treasure being Embers most endearing term for husband* She blushed, which for her was unusual being plain spoken and generally not embarrassed by much, I suppose... what I'm saying... Ahem... We all want to bear your children... she said in a rush to get it all out at once.

We, All of us want to have babies by you my darling Mina interjected with nods from the other girls.

Are you sure of this I asked? I have to admit the idea had my own face burning crimson as well, I know Rita didn't have much of a choice being as she's allergic to latex and a lot of different contraceptives, but wanted to bear my child anyways, but the rest of you do too?

They all nodded in unison, the idea suddenly became exciting to me and my body was already showing it as I started to get stiff right there and then, the girls all smiles, look there Ember said, pointing at my stiffening cock, I think we have our answer girls she said as she watched my cock stiffen right in front of them all, the girls instantly dogpiled me at the same time and the next 3 hours was a chaos of bodies, movement moans, groans giggles and a lot of laughs.

Six months down the road so to speak I lay in the living room on the now even larger couch surrounded by the loves and the heart of my life all now with swollen bellies as our children to be matured towards birth and thought how good a life I have and how much better the women, even if their monsters, had made it.  
I smiled to myself as I looked around at the love filled faces around me, I wouldn't give up a single one of my loves even if it killed me.


End file.
